


Infinito Particular

by dri_br



Series: Breathing Through Silent Blocks [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dri_br/pseuds/dri_br
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah had a family; he just wanted it to grow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinito Particular

**Infinito Particular**

“JESUS CHRIST! NOAH!”  
  
By the time Noah lowered his lips to kiss Kurt’s orgasm away damage control had been one second too late. Noah just hoped his partner’s enthusiasm hadn’t been loud enough to pull Ben from his afternoon nap. He was so painfully hard inside of Kurt, he would probably burst all the important veins in his body if he had to let Kurt go to tend to the baby Noah loved as if he were his own kid.  
  
If Kurt could stop thrashing under him long enough to leave their bed, that is.  
  
“You okay, princess?”  
  
Kurt’s eyes went from glassy and unfocused to two slits of bitchy reproval as he arched his back, pressing his heaving chest against Noah’s.  
  
“Who the hell said you could stop moving?” Kurt hissed, pushing his tongue through the seam of Noah’s lips as his drenched pelvis found Noah’s. Like Noah needed any more incentive to finish the both of them right there, right now.  
  
For the millionth time since he started fucking Kurt he wondered who the hell was the top in this relationship.  
  
“As you wish, princess.”  
  
Noah pulled out long enough to untangle Kurt’s legs from the small of his back and roll him on his hands and knees before pushing back inside of Kurt with all his mighty. Not Noah’s favorite position – lots of bad memories from when they had first gotten together attached to it – but since Kurt had already come twice (the first time being in Noah’s mouth while Noah scissored him open), this was the best way to hit the right spot with every thrust and make Kurt come again.  
  
And Noah didn’t have many thrusts to spare after being inside of Kurt for so long.  
  
“Oh, God, Noah… Yeah, right there, right…”  
  
Noah kept an arm around Kurt’s torso to keep him up and moved his free hand down Kurt’s stomach to wrap it around his dick.  
  
And hell if the thing wasn’t growing heavy and hard again each time Noah pushed hard inside of Kurt.  
  
“That’s it, princess… You feel so fucking good, baby, so hot and wet… Come for me again, princess…”  
  
Kurt pushed back and urged his body up, all but sitting in Noah’s lap, taking Noah deeper, the new position making both of them pant harder, Noah begging Kurt to come, pulling all the tricks he knew drove Kurt crazy – nibbling on his earlobe, licking the salt on the skin behind his ear, pinching his nipples.  
  
Kurt tried to keep Noah going the best way he could: wrapping the hand around his dick with his own, turning his head to lick Noah’s lips and the bridge of his nose, begging Noah not to stop.  
  
Noah was going insane with the need to come, but he wanted to finish Kurt first. His ego would kill him one of these days. It wasn’t enough that Kurt had already come twice and was twisting and turning in Noah’s grasp, right on the edge. No, Noah needed to be hard inside of Kurt and see him go off before letting go himself.  
  
“Please, baby… I can’t hold back for much longer…”  
  
This time when Noah pulled almost all the way out, Kurt moved up and sank down hard enough the send Noah back on his haunches, clenching Noah deep inside of him and finally – thank God – spiraling into another orgasm, his stickiness running hot down their joined hands and triggering Noah’s own orgasm in the process.  
  
Noah was drained, dry to the bones and certain that he would never catch his breath back, but he did his best to lower Kurt back to the mess of sheets and comforter his bed had become without crushing him.  
  
He settled them on their sides, he still behind Kurt, their hands entwined against Kurt’s chest as they cooled down, his spent dick still buried inside of Kurt.  
  
“You broke me, princess,” he mumbled against Kurt’s warm neck. “I don’t know how you do this, but fuck, man…”  
  
“It was perfect.” Kurt shimmed his body around to face Noah and moved closer, until their spent dicks touched each other. “It has always been good between us, hasn’t it?” Kurt asked, cupping Noah’s face with one hand.  
  
“It has, princess,” Noah said, lowering his lips to Kurt’s, “Incredibly hot since the first time.”  
  
“But now it’s become more, right?”  
  
It had always been more for Noah; that was for sure. Yet he didn’t know what other kind of reassurance Kurt needed, or even if Kurt needed any kind of reassurance at all. Noah had always given Kurt his best, and the physical part of sex with Kurt had always been good, even if they had fucked for the wrong reasons in the beginning, leaving Noah kind of depressed for days afterwards.  
  
But that was all in their past. Now all Noah saw in Kurt’s eyes when he was inside of Kurt was himself.  
  
“You bet, princess,” he said, enveloping Kurt in his arms. “But you better learn how to keep it down before the kid reaches a certain age and we have to spend a fortune in therapy for him.” Kurt’s lazy laughter sent shivers down his back and stirred his dick. “You too sore?”  
  
“No, a little sleepy but I’m good. Why?” Kurt teased, already getting rid of Noah’s useless condom.  
  
Noah rolled Kurt on his back and settled between his legs. “Something is seriously wrong here if you don’t get why,” he said, warming a dollop of lube with his fingers before checking how loose Kurt still was. “Hips up.”  
  
“Yes, sir,” Kurt obliged and Noah slipped a pillow underneath his lower back.  
  
“I like it when you know who’s in charge here, princess.”  
  
“You wish, Puckerman,” Kurt gasped, casually rolling a new condom on Noah. “When will you learn your alpha is no match for my bossy bottom?”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
Kurt did, but not before rolling Noah on his back and making his point clear.  
  
Fucking bossy bottom.  
  
 ***g*l*e*e***  
  
Noah woke up with Kurt draped on his chest, breathing deeply and evenly as he slept spent after Noah had helped him fuck himself into another orgasm. Noah would have smirked pleased with himself if he too weren’t so fucking sleepy.  
  
He gently settled Kurt against the pillows before planting a soft kiss on his lips and leaving the warmth of his bed. He would like nothing better than stay right there with Kurt, but somebody had to wake Ben and keep him entertained until bedtime. Thanks to their fooling around, the kid had slept for longer than they had planned, so Noah dragged himself to a quick shower, pulled on some clean clothes, turned off the baby monitor on Kurt’s night stand and kissed Kurt again. Just then he went to Ben’s bedroom.  
  
His house wasn’t big – in fact it was smaller than Kurt’s – but he had planned every space in the house to meet all his needs. Downstairs the open planned space housed the kitchen, dinning room, living room and Noah’s tiny office, the only room aside the bathroom with a door. Upstairs there were the master bedroom and two other rooms that connected by a shared bath. Ben’s bedroom had been meant to be another bath, but then Kurt and Ben came along and he saw himself buying green paint and dark wood to build Ben’s crib, dresser and changing table, as well as the shelves where Noah had placed books for bedtime stories and the odd stuffed toys. Lots of hard work Noah couldn’t have been happier to have accomplished.  
  
But the most important feature in the bedroom wasn’t Noah’s to claim. Ben was too fair and too perfect to be Noah’s, no matter how hard he wished things were different.  
  
Ben was sleeping on his stomach, covered with the Baby Road Runner blanket Noah had bought by impulse once the bedroom was finished. He had two fingers in his parted lips, a bad habit he and Kurt would have to break him from, his other hand reaching for the baby Mickey laying against the crib rails. His baby (no, not his; Sam and Kurt’s) was growing up so fast, Noah should start shopping the material for a new bed soon.  
  
“Hey, little buddy, time to wake up.” Ben batted away the finger Noah was running along is cheek and Noah chuckled. There was no denying he was Kurt’s son. “Come on, son; time to wake up. Don’t you want to go out with me for a while?”  
  
Considering the way Ben turned his head away, no, he didn’t.  
  
Noah sighed and picked the baby up. The best way to wake Ben up had always been by keeping him moving, so Noah moved him to the changing table. He got rid of the soiled diaper and wiped the baby clean, powdered Ben and put him in a fresh new diaper. All the while he talked to Ben and tickled his tummy and nose until Ben finally opened his eyes and a small smile that brightened Noah’s day.  
  
“Nono,” Ben babbled sleepy, reaching out his little arms to Noah.  
  
“Hi there, baby,” he said, cuddling Ben against his neck. “Did you have a good nap?” Ben breathed hot puffs of air against Noah’s neck and patted his cheek. Noah chuckled again and kissed his hair. “Let’s get you some snacks and then go grocery shopping, okay?”  
  
“Papa?” Ben yawned and rubbed his face against Noah’s.  
  
“Taking a nap himself, so we have to be extra silent, okay?” Ben nodded and yawned again.  
  
In the kitchen, Noah sat Ben in his high chair while he put together a simple snack of cut cheese and apples in his Winnie the Pooh bowl and apple juice in its matching trainer cup. The more alert Ben got, the more he babbled back to Noah, and by the time Noah joined him at the table with a cheese sandwich and glass of milk, the baby was happily telling him tales in a language only other toddlers could understand.  
  
After Noah put their dirty dishes in the machine, he wrote a quick message to Kurt and rushed upstairs to get his wallet, cell and another jacket for Ben, then gathered the baby, the small bag with a clean change of clothes and couple of fresh diapers Kurt always kept ready to go in the hall closet downstairs and off to the supermarket they were.  
  
 ***g*l*e*e***  
  
Noah and Ben strolled down the supermarket halls engaged in a lively chat of sorts, with Ben charming whoever they met on their way.  
  
Noah would ask Ben silly question, such as whether they should buy the low fat excuse for a milk papa loved so much or the gallon of Tuscan chocolate milk Noah favored. He ended up putting both in the chart, away from Ben’s prying hands.  
  
At the produce aisle he got apples, oranges and bananas, some fresh vegetables and eggs then he stopped to get meat and chicken at another aisle as well as some bags of snacks he would have to hide from Kurt.  
  
Their last stop was at the hygienic aisle where Noah got toothpaste, shaving cream and new razors, two new bags of diapers, a new box of wipes and two more tubes of lube. Kurt was always so fucking horny during his fertile period Noah would be a fool if he didn’t take full advantage of it.  
  
Although he stopped as reached out for a box of Trojans a minute later.  
  
He had loved Beth, and God knew he loved Ben with every inch of himself, with everything good he possessed, but how he wanted to have other kids of his own.  
  
Kurt was there, he was a carrier in his fertile period. He could get Kurt pregnant so they could make their little family grow.  
  
The only thing keeping him from his dream was the black box before him and its contents.  
  
He didn’t even know why the hell they needed the condoms. They were clean and exclusive; they deeply cared for each other and made each other happy.  
  
Hell, Noah fucking *loved* Kurt like he had never loved anyone else before, like he doubt he would ever love anyone again. So why couldn’t they…  
  
Noah glanced down at Ben, oblivious to Noah’s discomfort as he talked to a box of Oreos. Ben was such a wonderful kid; he deserved to have siblings, be a big brother, but only to Noah’s offspring.  
  
 _Please, God, I beg You; it has to be *me* to give him brothers and sisters._  
  
“Nono?”  
  
Noah blinked away, realizing he had been caressing Ben’s blond hair. Their kids would have darker hair, he was sure of it.  
  
And it could be so simple – Him, Kurt and Ben as a family. They could do this; they had been for ages now.  
  
He lifted Ben from the chart and cuddled the baby to his chest. “You’re such a big boy,” he said, kissing the baby’s smooth forehead; Ben giggled. “How would you like that, huh? Do you want to be a big brother, have other kids to play with you, huh? Would you like that?”  
  
“Big!” Ben giggled and clapped his hands.  
  
“Yeah, a big brother. You would be such a great big brother.” Noah nuzzled the baby’s face and laughed along with Ben. “Love you so much, baby, so much. No more throwing your siblings in the waste bin, okay?”  
  
“Kay!”  
  
Noah laughed again, nodding at some passer byes who smiled at him and Ben. His phone buzzed just as he had settled Ben back in the chart.  
  
“Hello, princess. Did you have a good rest?”  
  
“You just about killed me, you know?” Kurt whispered.  
  
“I aim to please, baby,” he laughed.  
  
“You’re in a good mood,” Kurt laughed too. “Thinking of me?”  
  
“Always, baby. Need me to get you anything? We’re still at the supermarket.”  
  
“Is Ben okay? You only got him the things on the list, right?”  
  
“Yeah,” Noah said distractedly, ignoring the box of Oreos back to Ben’s hands. “Do you need anything, otherwise we’re leaving.”  
  
“Only my boys back home and a new box of condoms. We just have enough for maybe another couple of days. So if you really aim to keep me pleased…”  
  
Fuck.  
  
“Kurt-“  
  
“I miss you, Noah. Hurry back home, okay? And don’t forget the condoms, stud.”  
  
Kurt hung up the phone; Noah kept staring at his for long seconds to no end. His house was home to Kurt, but apparently Noah still wasn’t.  
  
Noah picked three boxes of condom and placed them right next to the lube - the irony of better being safe than sorry - then headed for the cash registers.  
  
Back to his house, Kurt greeted him and Ben with lots of kisses and the promise that dinner would be ready soon.  
  
The rest of their Saturday was spent playing games with Ben and sharing a lot more of kisses, the pain of Noah’s disappointment fading to an almost non-existent level. He needed to be rational. He was sure that if he sat and talked to Kurt, they could reach an agreement, make plans to expand their family.  
  
Because they *were* family; they *were*.  
  
And if much later, in the small hours of the morning Noah kind of grieved a little as he tied yet another condom and threw it in the wastebasket, once Kurt got comfortable against his side and fell asleep saying his name, Noah also started to believe things would be alright.  
  
 _We are family after all_ , he thought kissing Kurt’s temple. _We will stick togethe_ r.

***g*l*e*e***

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
